


Pit Scorpions

by underwater_smiles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, this is from a really long time ago I just never posted it oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_smiles/pseuds/underwater_smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets bitten by a pit scorpion. This is Annabeth's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Scorpions

I was finishing up packing when I first heard the conch horn blow. I immediately ran out the door and into the commons area to check what the emergency was. A group of Aphrodite girls were standing about, pointing frantically at the tree line and telling other campers to "Do something!"

I looked towards the forest line myself, shielding my eyes and squinting against the summer sun. Two tree nymphs were struggling to carry something out of the woods. My heart stops for a second as I realize - no, that isn't a  _something_ but a  _someone._ A someone I knew well. 

Percy. 

I broke into a sprint for the tree line. By the time I reached Percy, a small group of demigods had already formed around him.

Looking at him made my stomach twist. His skin was green and quickly approaching grey; sweat rolled off of him like a waterfall, making his black hair stick to his forehead and his clothes cling to his body.

"What happened?" I demanded, looking around at the other demigods in the group. Most of the them just shrug; I knew that very few are actual healers or knew anything about these kinds of injuries. 

Chiron appeared next to the fallen nymphs, towering over all of us when in his true form. He quickly kneels next to Percy. Before he can do anything, though, he's interrupted by another camper.

"Ohmygods!" Will Solace jerks away from Percy, flailing his arms around to steady himself. His face is slightly greener than it was a minute before. When he notices the questioning (and  _extremely urgent)_ looks he received, he pointed down at Percy's hand; making a face as he does.

"I think he was stung by something." When the campers noticed the wound, gags and squealing could be heard throughout the group. Chiron twisted Percy's arm until his hand flopped out palm side up.

After a few seconds, he nodded. "Yes, he was bitten. He was bitten by a pit scorpion." He took Percy's hand and covered it calmly with his own, then muttered what sounded like a healing hymn.

"The good news is he will live." Chiron declared, and I couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped me. "But, we need to get him the proper care he needs. Annabeth and Will, if you'll come with me." I nodded vigorously; but Will didn't seem quite as pleased.

We helped Chiron carry Percy down to the Big House, where we wrapped his bite and fed him nectar. Will leaves and eventually Chiron does as well.

I was alone with Percy for a while longer. I fed him more nectar and watched him drool in his sleep. I couldn't help but feel happy over the fact that the Pit Scorpion bite didn't kill Percy. I was, to my surprise, actually starting to like Percy. 

 

 

 


End file.
